


Fall of The seven kingdoms

by NJackson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJackson/pseuds/NJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Kingdoms has been abolished. High born's are frowned upon and law no longer has a meaning, meaningless peasants now have equal power to kings. The whole of Westeros want's to kill high born's. Arya Stark survived, what will she do for the future? Arya has one goal in mind, to find Jon at castle black. She want's nothing to stop her and nothing to slow her down. She is very lonely and being a lone girl in these times is a very dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of a new life

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as the chapters progress I would appreciate some comments on how to improve aswell :)  
> [Have noticed a few error's but I am fixing them]

It is a dark time for Westeros, the great revolt overthrew the King and destroyed the once mighty capital of Westeros; kings landing. That night, cheer roared through the streets and people rejoiced in their new found freedom, that was only the first night though. Freedom isn't always a good thing, with law abolished people resorted to murder, stealing and torture to loot whatever they could and survive in the wilderness, for just one more night. After the fall of Kings Landing, news spread quickly and huge forces of pikes, shovels, sticks, stones and fists overcame their own cities. Losses where countless. If you enter a city in Westeros now you would find remnants of thousands of corpses and the moaning of the dead ring throughout the night.

 

Many high born's were killed, but some survived. Arya Stark did, she was on her own, living her nights by hunting squirrel and rabbit, skinning it's fur and cooking it on the fire that took her long to start. She was headed North, Good old Castle Black. Castle Black is essentially the only Castle not in tyranny. She would be safe with Jon, she knew it, she could feel it and she felt a strong connection. Every night she would gaze into the sky and she could see herself with Jon, living their life laughing and hunting. No one could stop her getting there.It was all she cared about. Oh... and her list.

 

This night she was settling down, watching the fire burn out and looking at the sky, when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" She said.

She unsheathed her sword, needle. As she did this she could feel the connection with her and Jon getting stronger. Memories of when they were in Winterfell together, until he left to join the night's watch.

"I'm warning you!", her fear was growing. She didn't know what it was. A rapist? A lion? A wolf? She remembered what she was taught

 

> Fear cuts deeper than swords.

There was a pause where no sound was made. Arya had put on her brave face, even though inside she was terrified Even the wind had stopped, then Arya heard a voice.

 

"Arya? Is that you?".........


	2. My new, old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery person is revealed. Will Arya choose to let them stay, or will she strike them with needle so she can be on her way.

They stared at each other across the fire, partly because of the unlikely-hood of meeting. Mostly because Arya had a crush on them. She saw a future with herself and them, it almost made her forget about Jon. They had shared memories long ago and shared laughs, Arya was so astonished by their meeting and her heart was pounding with excitement. 

_I have to make a tough decision, Can he stay? Will he delay my arrival at Castle black, or will he protect me? I really miss Jon and I just want to feel his arms wrapped around me._

"So Gendry, how'd you end up here?" Arya questioned.

"I was west from here, with a group of men who wanted my blacksmith skill. I managed to escape and then I went as far east as I could." Gendry replied, with a slight catch in his throat and Arya could tell he had anger for the peopl who took him in.

"Did you kill anyone?" Arya said excitedly

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it."

"But what's so bad about killing someone you hate and you know has done wrong?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, kid!"

 

Arya stormed off into the woods, she had no idea what she did wrong so she just wandered around looking at the animals and the trees and the plants. Until she found a patch of grass where dozens of leaves were falling, She walked over and stood in the middle of it. She felt the leaves brush against her cheeks and when she span around they'd fly away. She giggled a bit, and then stopped. _Maybe Gendry was right, I am a kid._ No, she knew that she had killed a man, that was the difference between childhood and adulthood. She went back to the fireplace to say sorry to Gendry, but when she got back he was gone. 

"GENDRY! WHERE ARE YOU!". She was scared, had someone taken him? Will they come back for her if they heard her?

She saw a trail of broken twigs and mud tracks that looked like someone had been dragged. She anxiously followed it. When she got there she saw people she hated the most. Lannister men. How'd they escape the cities? What were they doing here? Questions that where currently un-important were racing through her head. Gendry was tied up with some rope, the Lannister men were talking. She snuck up against the wagon, No horses appeared to be present. Were there more men that were using them? Arya had prepared to attack, she jumped on the wagon running across and pushed needle into his head until she heard a crack. She took the man's sword and threw it at the other man, it was a heavy sword so it didn't kill him but he was knocked down. And then Arya said to him, "Fuck the Lannisters" and took off his head where blood had poured out and his spine was still attached. She was a little nauseated by that, but she was proud what she had done.

"Gendry, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you had quite the battle there, are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course I am, I had needle to protect me. Here I'll get you out of these ropes"

"Thanks Arya" He lurched forwards and kissed her on the lips, they hugged tightly and Arya felt like he and Gendry were one person.

Arya had felt a new feeling, she wasn't sure what it was but she liked it, and it happened when they kissed. It made her forget about everything when they kissed, the hate, the lies, even Jon. She had made up her mind.

 

"Gendry, will you come with me to castle black?"

"Why you going there?"

"To find my brother Jon"

"Of course I will, I will go with you anywhere"


	3. Staying the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry make their way north and stay in Winterfell for the night. Most of it was burnt down so no one lived or died there.

"Look! Over there!" Arya screamed.

"What am I meant to be looking at?" Asked Gendry.

Arya pointed towards a faint looking structure, which most people would puzzle to realize what it was. "Over there, you idiot!"

"I really don't know Arya".

"Well guess then"

"Alright. Is it a windmill?"

Arya looked at Gendry with a face that suggested he was an idiot. "....No"

"Um, a tower?"

"Well, kind of."

"Listen Arya, this was fun at first but the moment's past. What is it?"

"It's WINTERFELL!"

"Oh....

They carried along the path in silence, there was quite a tension between Arya and Gendry but they still got there. It had been weeks of walking. Arya's shoes were worn out and they were both tired from not getting a good sleep.Gendry opened the gate and they entered the once mighty city. Everything they saw was blackened, and even now smoke was rising. An eye drop rolled down Arya's cheek and Gendry wanted to cheet her up somehow. He left Arya to look around. She decided to look at where Bran had been practicing archery and couldn't hit the target, then she got a bow and arrow and hit the target in the center. She missed moments like those and wanted to hear her and Bran laughing as they chased each other round the practice range. 

"Arya! Come here I found something!" Gendry shouted from a distance.

Arya stood up and walked through the ashes of the buildings and probably some people. The ashes started to make her cough but when she found Gendry she stopped.

"Check it out! It's a perfectly good room, not burnt at all." He said, anxious for some happiness from Arya.

 

"But there's only one bed..." Arya said.

"I'll take the floor, I mean it's got a roof at least.

"Or..... We could maybe.... just... share the bed" Arya said, nervously and in a rather high pitch.

They looked at each other across the bed for a while, gazing into each others eyes, and then finally, Gendry replied.

"OK then. I'm gonna go find some food. Stay here Arya I'll be back soon, don't get hurt."

Gendry left the room leaving Arya smiling, the person she had always wanted, and now they get to share a bed together! She imagined various scenarios including their arms wrapped around each other as Arya stroked his bare chest. When Gendry returned he was rather puzzled by her face, which was a weird smile and slightly suggested she just had an orgasm.

"Arya...". Gendry said. Arya's face quickly changed back to her little brave face.

"Huh.. yeah, what?"

"I managed to find some deer we can eat. I'll start skinning it, you start a fire."

As Arya rubbed two rocks together to created sparks they stared at each other and often Gendry would wink at her as she looked up. Arya wasn't really paying attention to the fire, she kept rubbing those rocks even though the fire had started and soon enough one of the flames had touched her face. She screamed and jumped back in panic. After they both laughed and that night they had a great meal as they talked about when they escaped Harrenhall and met the men without banners.

 

Later that evening they both got into bed and didn't really do much. They kind of seperated each other as much as they could without falling out of the small bed.

"Gendry..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry Arya, we'll be at Castle Black soon."

"Will you hold me?"

 

Gendry and Arya shuffled up closer and Gendry curled with Arya with his muscly arms wrapped around her. Arya had slept the best night she had ever in years.  

 

 

 


	4. Nymeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya discovers a shocking discovery about herself, and how her power can impact her life forever.

She stared down at the lake, her face covered with blood and her heart racing with excitement and fury. She'd grown a taste for blood, Arya herself found this odd. For the next 2 hours she roamed around the mountains looking for something to eat and screaming in the air with excitement. She could see two men below, so she prepared to attack. Moving with the shadows, not a single trace left behind she crept up behind and ripped one of their throats apart with her teeth. She was alarmed as the other man picked her up by what seemed like something attached to her back. Panicking she started growling and eventually broke free of their grip and ran away.

 

"Arya!" Screamed Gendry.

"ARYA!" He repeated.

"Please Arya, please wake up!"

Arya was lying in her bed, Gendry saw blood coming from her nose and she was frothing in her mouth, Gendry did all he could and held her head up to stop her from choking. Suddenly she took a big gasp of breath and started breathing heavily, it gradually slowed, during which she could feel tears dripping on to her face, not her tears but Gendry's. Her eye's met his in a reassuring way, her eye's told his that she was OK.

 

"Arya, are you OK?"

"Yeah... I'm OK" Arya said with a stutter.

"What happened?"

"I'm..I'm..I'm not sure....." Arya said who had started to feel sad. "I was... hunting"

"Hunting? You were hear in bed."

"I was using my... teeth. And I bit stuff, and ripped stuff and... the last I remembered I was killing some men."

"It's OK now Arya, you're safe... It was only a dream..." Gendry said with a voice that suggested he wasn't completely sure.

 

Arya got up from bed and the floorboards creaked as she walked across the room. She opened the door and a blast of wind practically blinded her face, but it began to settle. She walked in a stuttered way over to where water was dripping into a neat hole and cleaned her face, next to it was a small cracked piece from a mirror. As she looked at her face. She just stared at herself, in the mirror and noticed that sometimes her face would morph into Nymeria. How she missed Nymeria, her very own direwolf. It was only when Gendry called to her that she started to actually clean her face rather than just stare at it.

After she finished she walked over to Gendry and hugged him. They said nothing to each other but after Arya said "Thank you".

 

"Gendry," Said Arya in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" replied Gendry

"Can we.. start heading north now. I really miss Jon and just want to get there, where it's safe."

"Sure, let me just finish this off, I just have to...." "No we need to go now". Interrupted Arya, something that her mordane would have shouted at her for doing.

"Fine then."

 

Arya looked ahead at the road and saw two lone horses with saddles that had been splattered with blood. They were trotting in their direction.

"Gendry! Look ahead. Horses!" Arya said excitedly. "We can find Jon quicker!

"Yeah that's all your care about... finding  _Jon_ " Gendry replied.

Arya felt kind of ashamed, she had been mentioning Jon a lot. But then she remembered, she wasn't going to let anyone slow her down, nothing would stop her getting to Jon. If she had to, she would strike him in the heart if it meant she got to Jon.

"Wouldn't you like to ride rather than walk?

"I guess..."

"Good, then let's get on their saddles and start heading north." Arya said with a commanding voice.

 

They trotted along heading along getting colder and colder, enjoying the scenery and occasionally finding stuff scattered across the ground. Arya, still traumatized by the events this morning kept seeing something, something very strange that reminded her of long ago, and her hatred for Joffrey Baratheon and the hound, Sandor Clegane. After seeing it long enough she'd figured out what it was, a direwolf. Arya convinced herself she was hallucinating but was still scared. She rid close to Gendry. Closer. Closer.

"Hey! Watch out Arya! You nearly knocked me off my bloody horse!"

"Sorry..." Arya said faintly. Gendry could see she was looking at something and was puzzled.

A few miles up the road, a few miles of dirt and smoke and some dead bodies Gendry stopped his horse.

"Arya, stop."

Arya brought her horse to a stop suddenly and swiftly. "Why?"

"What do you see up there Arya?" As Gendry pointed to the hills. It was the place she could see one of her hallucinations. Perhaps Gendry saw her looking in that direction, she felt embarrassed.

"Oh... nothing...... Nothing at all.... So you having a nice ride?"

"Can't you see it?"

"AROOOOOO!".... 


	5. G+A

They'd been riding for weeks. Enduring all kinds of weather know to man and gods, Arya didn't care. She'd be with Jon soon and she had Nymeria by her side. Although she did find Gendry whiny at times she always promised him they'd have 'fun' later. This particular day they were only two days from Castle black, it was freezing and Arya was not wearing the right clothes for that her bare skin was rock hard from the snow and her hair had started to look like icicles. Gendry was sad to see Arya cold and he would do everything he could to make her warmer. He lifted her onto his horse and held her tight as he rode his horse. Not only was Arya warm but she was holding Gendry's arms. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hey look!" Shouted Arya, trying to compete with the sound of the wind and the cold temperatures making her throat soar. "It's a house! A small one, but I'm freezing and really need somewhere to stay."

"I wouldn't mind stopping either." Gendry replied.

He pulled the horses over and headed in the direction of the house, which looked more like a cottage, but being pedantic about house terminology wasn't of their biggest concern at that moment.

They approached the house and Nymeria went in to inspect, Arya wan't to just get in there and find a fireplace or something to warm up. Nymeria had started barking constantly, Arya knew she was calling for them. So she unsheathed her sword and rushed in to where the sound was coming from. When she saw what it was she put her sword back. Gendry came in and more just as disgusted as Arya.

"Ugh." Gendry moaned.

Arya did not say anything. A women had been stabbed and used her own blood to write a message on the wall. It said 'please save my baby'. She was holding a something in a cocoon of blankets. It was what they presumed to be her baby, who looked like she'd starved to death. Arya left to search the house, not saying anything. So Gendry had been left to burn the bodies. It was an unpleasant smell and the smoke started to make Gendry cough, he left the fire and started gagging after he realized he was breathing in the ashes of the dead bodies. He went to Arya to see what she was doing, she was laying on a double bed. Curled in a ball.

"Arya, are you OK?" Asked Gendry gently. 

Arya didn't answer for a while...

"How can people just do that... Kill a mother of a small baby and then leave the baby to... to starve and die."

Gendry wasn't sure what to say. He'd never really been good at supporting people in times like these.

"No one can get us if we're together Arya... we will be together forever."

They lay on the bed together, hugging each other tightly, tighter. Until they came out of the hug and kissed. Gendry kissed Arya hard, She kissed harder back until she found herself pushing Gendry onto the bed. Continuing the kissing which was getting more violent. Arya untied Gendry's shirt and took it off slowly in an erotic way. She started feeling Gendry, touching him in many places. Her hand was getting lower down his body until it met his trousers. She undid his trousers, eager to take them off. Then she saw Nymeria looking at them. She threw a pillow at Nymeria and she went to sit by the fire after Nymeria made a whining noise. She stuggled to sleep that night. Hearing many noises and repeatedly heard each other saying their names and heavy breathing.

That morning Arya fully knew she was an adult and that she wanted to be with Gendry forever. She didn't care if she had Gendry's baby inside her. She was in bed with Gendry, who were both naked and somewhere in the night when the noises stop, Nymeria must've jumped onto their bed and was now sleeping on the end, protecting her and Gendry. Arya got up and put on her ragged clothes and was ready to start the day. Gendry woke up "Do we have to go now? Can't we just stay in bed a little longer?" Arya smiled at him and said "You'll like Jon".

Gendry was rather uncomfortable changing infront of Nymeria so asked Arya to tell her to leave.

As they saddled their horses and prepared for their journey, they knew it was their last day and they would soon be in castle black together, where they could choose their own room and put two single bed's together to make two. They wanted to be connected forever. They road off down the road holding hands on top of their two horses with Nymeria feeling jealous.

 


	6. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry make it to Castle Black. The rest you will find out by reading..(Don't want to spoil anything)

Arya had never been this north before. The cold wind was harsh and the snow was falling, but Arya was a northerner. Born in the long summer but she had northern blood. The horses were tired and hungry, one of them was bound to give up soon and Arya knew she couldn't stay to look after it. It took them a day longer than they had expected, but Arya didn't stop last night. She commanded they go on. She'd known now that it was a terrible mistake. Being tired alongside the cold? But they saw it. Not castle black.. yet. But they saw the wall, even from here. Higher than high. That wall had stopped all kind's of creatures stay behind it. Wildlings mainly, tales about white walkers were told. Arya didn't mind being cold and tired though, she was stimulated by the thought that soon she'd bee with Jon. Soon enough, as Arya predicted her horse collapse. Gendry immediately rushed off his horse to help her but his voice was too hoarse to say anything. Gendry was mainly looking forward to being indoors and in front of a fire. Along side all this, including the other horse taking Arya and Gendry's weight. Nymeria was growling and howling, trying to get some kind of attention and begging for food.

"There it is!" Shouted Arya

Even though she was sitting on Gendry's lap, he still found it hard to hear her over the storm of snow. They approached the gates of the castle and saw many men inside. They felt kind of embarrassed as they watch the guards whisper but do nothing.

Gendry got off the horse, angry and irritated. "Open the bloody gates! I haven't eaten or been warm for weeks so open them, or I'll fucking open them myself."

Arya heard the men laugh at Gendry. Then she got up and said "Where Jon?"

One of the men said. "You mean Lord Commander Snow?"

"Yes, he's my brother!".

"What's your name girl."

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell."

"Open the damned gates!" Said another voice, a voice Arya recognized.

She saw Jon and ran towards him. She gave him the biggest hug she ever had. Apart from with Gendry... Jon was stunned, he'd not seen Arya for years and wanted to spend the whole night with her by himself. Gendry had casually walked over to Jon and said "You must be this Jon she's been talking about."

"She's been talking about me?" Jon replied.

"Oh... hardly at all(!)"

"It's nice to make your acquaintance. Who are you?"

"My name's Gendry Water's."

"Ah, a bastard too then?"

Gendry said nothing to Jon, but instead stared at him, examining his face. Gendry seemed very focused on Jon's wet, sexy lips and for a moment wanted them on his flesh. He cleared his head and forgot about it instantaneously.

"You must be hungry you too?"

"Yes." Said Arya and Gendry simultaneously.

"Come with me then.."

Gendry caught himself staring at Jon's butt.  _What is with me today?_   He thought.

Jon had introduced the chef to Arya and Gendry and served them some kind of soup. After they'd drunk it Gendry was practically asleep.

"Hey Jon, we haven't slept for days. Where are we gonna sleep?" Gendry said, disregarding that he probably sounded rather rude.

"Well. People have been rather eager to join since the rebellion so I can only spare one room for Arya, but my sleeping quarters is very large and I could get another bed in there. If that's OK with you Gendry."

Jon had something on his mind that he didn't really want to talk about right now because it was so perfect but he had to.

"You guys can't stay here forever..." He said, quietly.

"What?" Arya said with frustration.

"I mean... not without working."

Arya panicked.. "Um... I could.. Um... I could fetch wood and keep all the fires lit.... Or um... OH! Gendry is an amazing blacksmith, I could help him make weapons in the forgery.

"Really? Jon said."

"Well, I worked in a workshop in king's landing."

"Come show me" Jon demanded.

They went outside to the forgery and Gendry had rolled up his sleeves ready to start, despite the cold he always worked with short sleeves. Always has and always will. As Gendry was hammering the iron, to create one of the most beautiful swords he'd ever seen, he started looking and Gendry's muscular arms and occasionally would lick his lips. When Gendry was finished he gave it to Jon who started swinging it around, pretending to hit a target. Arya had joined in with needle copying Jon's actions, but Arya did it more eloquently of course.

Jon had declared time for day shift to go to sleep, and for night shift to start patrolling. Gendry was half a sleep in his bed but was awake when Jon came in. Jon said that he was changing in the other room Gendry wanted to look. Something was telling him this was wrong, he wanted to be with Arya.. But something stronger in him wanted Jon. He peaked round the door and watched Jon change.  _God he is sexy._ Gendry thought as he changed in a slow motion, un-aware of Gendry. Gendry wanted Jon and had started feeling the fabric of his trousers. Jon looked towards the door to see Gendry, but Jon wasn't disgusted....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
